


Freddie's Emergency

by mrscultureclub



Series: Letting it Flow - Queen Omorashi Stories [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, pee desperation, peeing outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscultureclub/pseuds/mrscultureclub
Summary: Queen is on tour...and one night, during one of their many concerts, Freddie realizes he desperately needs to pee.
Series: Letting it Flow - Queen Omorashi Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Freddie's Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note :
> 
> Hello everyone!!!,
> 
> This is just a quick reminder that, I am in no way affiliated with Queen or its members. This story is completely fictional.  
> Also, if you don't like omorashi stories, please don't read this. For those of you that do, however, I hope you enjoy what I've written.
> 
> Thanks!!!  
> 😊❤

**A nervous whimper escaped Freddie's lips as he stood squeezing his legs together. Queen was on tour, and the band was right in the middle of yet another concert. Freddie tried his very best to ignore the familiar, nagging feeling of needing to pee so that, he could continue, but it was quickly becoming very difficult to do so.**   
**Freddie swallowed hard as he continued to sing. The concert, however, wasn't the only thing that he had to deal with...there was going to be a short autograph signing afterwards as well.**

**After the Concert...**

**"Here you are, darling", Freddie told a random fan, managing a small smile as he handed them their autograph. By now, he was struggling not to bounce in place. The autograph signing continued for about another half hour...at the end of which, Freddie was bursting and desperate. Everyone was in a bit of a hurry when it was all over, so, he didn't bother asking about going to the restroom...Freddie found it more fun to pee somewhere else anyway.**   
**When he, Brian, Roger, and John were on our way back to the hotel, however, Freddie finally realized he couldn't hold it any longer. So, soon enough, the four of them ended up on the side of the road.**   
**Since it was already dark, they weren't really worried about Freddie being seen...not that Freddie would have been bothered by that anyway. The guys had seen him whip it out and pee many times.**   
**After struggling for a few minutes with his outfit, Freddie managed to get situated. He grinned as he stood aiming at a large bush.**   
**Sighing happily as his stream splashed against the leaves, he peed for quite a while. Still, Freddie wouldn't have had it any other way because, a piss had never felt so wonderful!!!**   
  
  



End file.
